Shapes of Love
by Rayjpop
Summary: Beauty and the Beast like you've never seen it before. Logan Mitchell, third son of an inventor in a small town, Carlos Garcia a rich spoiled child living in Los Angeles. Is love beautiful or is it hideous and disgusting?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** I am trying my best to write. I really am. However, this is not to say that I will update like this _all_ the time. I have decided that _Living in the Night_ has to wait. I killed those plot bunnies by accident. The chapter that I wrote for _Island Science,_ was actually meant for _Living in the Night;_ however, I changed it before I realized what I had done. You might have been expecting an update for that story, but this is sadly not it. Instead, I now present to you, all my lovely Cargan readers, my new story.

Not to ruin the story, or plot, but this is a reworking of Beauty and the Beast, NOT the Disney movie, rather the fairy tale written by Jeanne-Marie LePrince de Beaumont, please read if you like old style literature. Things to note, this takes place in modern day California, if you have seen Beastly, then you might notice a few similarities between this and the movie. Nothing more, otherwise I might spoil it.

* * *

><p><strong>Shapes of Love (Tentative Title) – Prologue<strong>

Love, comes in several different forms, one could see love in how a man beats his wife because he feels like it, or watch in horror as horrible parents starve their children because they were "unexpected." Love is when a jealous wife kills her husband in his sleep because she saw the red lipstick stain on his work shirt that day. Love could also be considered when a teenage girl becomes pregnant and decides to have an abortion because she doesn't want to be known as "easy." Despite all these instances of "love" failing, there is still one shred of hope out there. It's a bit unconventional, a touch insane, and just a tad complicated, but its _real_, and that's all that matters.

In the small California town of Rowley, everyone knew everyone, a rare sight this day and age. Because everybody knew each other's business, everyone knew about the crazy inventor man with three handsome sons, Levin, Luke, and Logan Mitchell. Each almost a two years apart from the next.

The first born, named Levin, while garnering the attention of all the girls in town, managed to marry a girl who he met at college out of state. Their wedding was extravagant; apparently Levin knew enough to marry up. His wife's family owned several companies and lived the plush lifestyle. They had been married for about six months; they were already expecting a child.

Luke, the middle child, had no problem getting the attention of both the females and some of the males in his college. Never caring what anyone thought of him, he tended to move from relationship to relationship, never staying long enough to develop any real feelings. He never played anyone, but he was known for being a heart breaker.

Finally there was Logan, who didn't look anything like his brothers. Both of which seemed to excrete sex appeal. Logan found himself to be 'average' in the looks department. He could care less what others thought of his external appearance because he knew that looks would fade. Everyone in town thought Logan looked better than both of his brothers put together, except himself and his brothers.

Both Levin and Luke were jealous of their brother's amazing looks. Not only was Logan handsome, he was also brilliant, maintaining perfect grades his entire life. In addition he managed to help their father with whatever new invention he tried to complete. He also never asked for anything from anyone, while Levin and Luke felt entitled to anything they wanted, regardless if they had any right to.

One Monday morning, Thomas, the father of Levin, Luke and Logan, said that he would have to head into Los Angeles to find some parts at the junkyard there. He asked his sons what they wanted from the city.

Levin, who could buy anything, asked for an expensive suit, knowing his father would get it for him. He knew that by the time Logan got to ask for something, their father wouldn't have any money to get anything for Logan.

Luke, who only cared enough about something once, asked for a designer necklace, knowing he would either throw it out or give it to someone he was trying to bed. He didn't care if his father could barely afford both gifts, but he didn't want Logan to get anything.

Logan, who saw what his brothers did, asked for nothing. Just that his father returned safely from the city. However, his father insisted that he would get Logan something from Los Angeles, other than his safe return. So Logan asked for a single red rose, knowing that it could easily be bought and was relatively cheap.

* * *

><p><strong>Los Angeles, in a penthouse suite<strong>

Carlos Garcia, a spoiled son of a famous father, spent his morning getting ready for school, where he knew people would part like the Red Sea before him. Monday's were Carlos' favorite day, seeing everyone around him treat him like royalty was bliss. His friends were only there because Carlos could tolerate their presence; he didn't like any of them. However, someone knocking at the door interrupted his morning routine. He didn't know why the maid wasn't answering the door.

An old lady stood at the door, shaking in the winter's bitter cold. She asked him if she could borrow his phone, her cell phone died and she needed to call a taxi. Instead of giving her a response, Carlos slammed the door in her face before walking back to his room. He had just placed a foot on the first step of the staircase when he heard the lady knocking on his door again.

This time when Carlos opened the door, a beautiful blond babe stood in front of him. Asked the same question as the old lady, except this time, Carlos said she could. But, she refused, much to Carlos' shock, she said that because she wouldn't let her in when she was an old hag, that he would be cursed to look hideous for one year, unless he found someone to love him despite his looks. She cursed him to reside in this entire apartment building, forced to take care of its entire walls with the help of the residents. She enchanted the residents and turned them into animate objects, but unaware of why they had changed or who Carlos really was.

Carlos' short brown hair fell off his head in clumps, leaving behind a bald head. His face lost its natural glow, and grew horrible scars and disturbing tattoos and piercings, which grew all over his body. When Carlos looked up, he saw that the girl had disappeared, leaving behind a puff of white smoke. His right wrist began to burn as he saw a tattoo form, a single tree with no leaves. A voice whispered in his ear 'Just one year my dear sweet prince, that's all you have.'

Carlos wandered the halls of the apartment complex, noticing that everyone inside had been turned into living items. Some were teacups; others were brooms, a few were various items found on a vanity. He couldn't believe his eyes; everything he knew had changed in less than one minute. He called his father and just got his assistant, apparently his father signed a contract that would require him to be out of the country for just over a year.

Carlos grabbed some boards and boarded up the main entrance of the apartment building. He didn't want anyone to find him, let alone walk into an enchanted building. He crawled into bed, and watched as the cold wind blew through the apartment courtyard. He cried himself to sleep, knowing that nobody would love him in this condition.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This was long. I think it might be confusing, but I hope you understand what I was trying to go for. If you absolutely must know, it's a bit of _Beastly, Beauty and the Beast_ the Disney movie, and _Beauty and the Beast _by Jeanne-Marie LePrince de Beaumont. I hope you all like it and decide to stick around. I like the opening so far, and I am going to like writing the rest.


	2. Odd Residents of Paris Apartments

**Author's Note:** OMG! I haven't given up on BTR. Just needed to start writing again, so I decided that Silent Hill would make a suitable place to start again. It's Alex Shepherd/Pyramid Head, but not just PWP. If you ever played Silent Hill Homecoming, then give it a read, if not, read it anyway! But moving on with this story, I have a few chapters planned out, but we will see where it goes.

* * *

><p><strong>Shapes of Love: Chapter 2 – Odd Residents of Paris Apartments<strong>

All in all, there weren't that many residents within the Paris Apartment Complex, only a half a dozen not including Carlos. Despite the few permanent residents, there were only a couple temporary residents, but they weren't spared the curse. Carlos refused to see what had happened as a spell, spells were supposed to be beneficial, and not turn him into an ugly freak.

Mrs. Ocha and her son, Tommy, were lucky enough to be turned into instruments to make and drink their favorite beverage. Mrs. Ocha, now a round, yellow kettle had no idea that she was ever human. Instead, she believed that her entire life was lived as an animated teapot. Her young son Tommy, matched his mother, a yellow teacup that had an odd white spot on the right side of the cup, where his scar lived on his human face.

Jeremy Kinder, the local pyromaniac, matched by his transformation into a walking, talking, oven, the kind that have a gas range on top. However, he found that burning things wasn't as much fun when he would catch himself on fire as a result. He and Mrs. Ocha had an odd friendship; she would always make sure that she called the fire department whenever he decided to go a bit insane with the fireworks. But she would also make sure that he was long gone before they even arrived. Jeremy in turn would make sure that her son would be safe on the walk to and from school, especially since Tommy was short for his age making him an easy target.

Garrison never told anybody his first name, only that they should call him Garrison. He never explained his reasoning behind it but he would always regale stories of his time in the British Army. Everyone knew his odd penchant for restoring antique clocks, mainly because they couldn't escape the sound of their chimes. Ironically that he would become a tall, grandfather clock, complete with a chime that rung every 15 minutes.

However, the temporary residents weren't as lucky. Instead of being able to talk like the permanent residents, they were turned into various objects that could move of their own free will but didn't have a voice. All of them were blissfully unaware of their previous lives, completely content with living life as objects, despite living with a beast like Carlos.

Carlos hated his current situation, finding that he rather enjoyed letting his anger out by destroying empty apartments. Soon the entire complex looked abandoned and remote in the city of Los Angeles. Carlos would often find himself banged up, his hands littered with cuts caused by punches to the mirrors, or bruises from where he kicked a board with his foot only to miss and hit his shin. Every night after he would go to bed, Mrs. Ocha would walk in with the help of Garrison and Jeremy, and together they would clean Carlos' wounds to the best of their ability. Tommy was petrified of Carlos, not from the way he looked, but rather from his sheer rage.

After a week of dealing with this new form, Carlos fell into a deep depression. He stopped acting out in rage and started wallowing in self-pity. Thomas, after spending almost all of his money on his eldest son, knew that if he spent too much more then he wouldn't be able to get the parts. Levin's suit consumed around half of what he had planned to spend. Luke's necklace, while designer, only took a quarter of his allotted money. He decided to wait and buy Logan's rose later, seeing as it wouldn't cost that much. After he left the junkyard, his truck full of old parts from various cars, machines and appliances, Thomas felt like a horrible parent, he forgot about Logan's rose and spent the rest of his money at the junkyard.

Thomas was also in a foul mood, largely due to the fact that most of the residents of the city were rude, arrogant pricks and he didn't want anything to do with them. The cashier at the suit warehouse looked at him as if he didn't belong, the jeweler laughed at him when he asked about the designer necklace, commenting on his lack of funds for such a pricy item. Only the keeper of the junkyard treated him like a regular human being, not poor or different.

While walking back to his truck, parked in the only open spot near the junkyard, Thomas passed an old abandoned apartment building. Through the wrought iron fence he saw a beautiful rose bush. He rushed into the decrepit building and crept near the bush, hoping that the old apartment building was indeed empty. Cutting a rose that wasn't yet fully bloomed, Thomas turned around only to find a man cloaked in black torn robes looming over him.

**A/N:** Sorry it took me forever to update, college takes over my life and I don't have time to write as I used to.


	3. Horrible Life of Logan

**Author's Note:** Yes, I have had writers block for the past few days (read: months) but I can say that my life has been given to hell in a hand basket. I have come unraveled, I snap at everyone, I rarely am seen without my headphones on, people still won't talk to me and I have given up on ever getting back to the place where I was almost a year ago. While I would like to blame others for the shitty hand I was dealt, I won't because despite my life not being how I wanted it to be, I am alive and well, that's all I could ever ask for.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Horrible Life of Logan <strong>

Most days were the same for Logan whenever his dad would leave. His brothers would demand that breakfast would be made before they would wake up and that he would take care of their chores. Levin would always housesit for Thomas whenever he left town, mostly to make sure that Logan did as he was told. Luke would bring multiple people over a night whenever his father left, he did not care if Logan was around, but he made sure that he heard every noise. After all Logan's room was right next to Luke's.

Levin would always go to work, expecting an extravagant dinner when he would return, a dinner that Logan would have to make. Luke would goof off most of the day, never actually doing anything but spending time with whomever he wanted to bed next. Both older sons would leave Logan to do all of the chores and take care of the house. Despite Logan doing all the chores, Levin and Luke would constantly call Logan derogatory names.

Each and every day was the same for Logan; he would wake up, make breakfast and put their plates on the table, and start on the laundry. After the breakfast dishes were cleaned, Logan continued to wash the clothes, getting tripped by Luke at every opportunity. Rather than complain because Logan knew nobody would listen, he continued to work, making sure that the chores would get done before Levin would return home from work.

"Watch where you are walking fag!" Luke yelled at Logan when he purposefully ran into his younger brother, knocking the basket of clean clothes from his hands.

"I am sorry, I should be more careful next time." Logan would reply in a whisper, not wanting Luke to take his apology as retaliation in any way possible. He gathered the clothes from the floor, shoved them into the basket and rushed off to the laundry room.

After Levin would return home, Logan would start making dinner. Most nights Logan could whip something together in a half-hour, but tonight Logan couldn't decide on what to make with the little food they had around the house. With what was laying around, he could make a puttanesca. As he served his brother's dinner, Levin decided that it would be wise to announce his displeasure with dinner.

"Just what is this you have decided to put on my place you fairy? I wanted roast beef!" Levin slammed his plate onto the table, shattering the delicate porcelain. Logan flinched, almost spilling some of the pasta on Luke.

"Its just pasta. I didn't have that much to work with, I am going grocery shopping tomorrow." Logan replied in his cautious, calm voice.

"I didn't know that we had to wait on the fag to go grocery shopping on his own time, now did we Luke?" Levin asked his brother who was devouring the meal. Luke replied by nodding his head, mouth full of food.

"You may be our brother, but you are still queer, and you are under _my_ supervision. This means that you get our food when we demand it, not when you feel like going! Tomorrow we better have roast beef or you will be sorry fag!" Levin stormed off, leaving Luke to finish the rest of the pasta.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

Logan woke up and made his brother's breakfast as usual. He made sure to have both Levin and Luke out of the house so he could work uninterrupted. After rushing through his morning chores, Logan ran to the cemetery, where his mother's grave was. He sat there tracing the letters on the tombstone.

"I don't know how much longer I can stand living with them. They aren't my brothers, they're demons. Before pa returns home, I might finally do it, the thing I have been talking to you with. I just want to be with you in heaven, happy." A single tear rolled down Logan's cheek, landing in between his mother's first and last name. With a sigh he returned to his route to the grocery store, wishing he had more time to talk with his mother, as he was the only one besides his father who visited on a weekly basis.

Later that night, after Logan had served his brother's roast beef, he heard them laugh about how much easier things were when his father wasn't around. And that they wish he would never return. Logan sighed, finally committing to his plan of suicide. He would do it after his father returned, so his older brothers wouldn't destroy his note.

Logan hid an unopened bottle of sleeping pills underneath his pillow, knowing that neither of his brothers would ever enter his room. After Levin and Luke went to bed, Logan wrote the note, hiding it among his school notebooks, again knowing that neither Levin nor Luke would ever look for it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yes, it takes me forever to update. No nothing has changed in my life. Yes someone is still nowhere to be found. No I will never give up hope that one day he will finally talk to me again. Yes I am done with this random A/N. Hope you enjoyed it!

Much Love and Appreciation

Ray


	4. Losing

_**Author's Note:**_ Another update! What is going on? INSOMNIA! (cough) You're Welcome (cough)

* * *

><p><strong>Shapes of Love <strong>

**Chapter 4: Losing **

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOME?" The cloaked figured yelled at Thomas taking a swing at the now shaking man. Thomas backed as far as he could until he hit a wall and slumped down.

"I-I-I'm so-sorry! I ju-ju-just wanted a gift for m-my youngest son! P-P-Please don't k-kill me!" Thomas stuttered as the fear overtook his entire body making him shake like a leaf in the wind. The cloaked figure stood looming over the scared man when an idea struck him.

"Have you any daughters?" Thomas shook his head, not looking up at the man for fear that he would be attacked.

"I only have three sons." He whispered finally getting control of his voice, hoping that he wouldn't be killed as a result of not having a daughter. He continued shaking as the man continued to stand over him, casting his shadow onto Thomas.

"For your life to be spared, you must send me the intended recipient of this rose that you stole from me. If you fail to deliver your son, I will make sure you are killed in the most gruesome fashion. I expect him in three days, no more, no less." He turned and disappeared into a hallway, leaving Thomas to scramble from his current location.

"HAVE HIM BRING THE ROSE SO I KNOW IT IS YOUR SON!" A voice bellowed from somewhere in the building causing Thomas to jump from fright. Deciding to boldly ask a question, Thomas called out in the middle of the courtyard.

"I beg of you one thing, keep my son alive. He is all I have to live for!"

"So it shall be!"

Thomas bowed before rushing off the property, getting into his car before he weeps for his now condemned son. He pulled away from the streets of Los Angeles watching as the building in which he sold his son for his life faded into the distance. He drove back home in silence, not wanting to listen to anything that the radio stations had to offer as none of them could offer a solution to his current problem.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchell Household – After Thomas returned<strong>

Deciding that Levin looked young enough to pass off as his youngest, Thomas explained the situation to him, hoping that he would go in Logan's stead. However, Levin just ripped the gift from his father and stormed out of the house, ranting about how he was expected to give up his life when Logan was selfish enough to ask for the rose in the first place. Levin refused and Thomas' heart sunk even further.

"Logan, the rose is sitting in the vase on the counter. I was thinking we could place it on the table and enjoy it as we eat supper." Thomas said trying to remain strong. With the supper almost done, Thomas knew he only had two days to either try to convince Luke to go, or send Logan to his hell years before he died.

Logan smiled and grabbed the vase containing the rose and placed in on the table, smiling at his father. He returned to cooking the meal knowing that Luke would not show up, after all his father returned. With Levin gone, Logan would be able to talk with his father without feeling like a fool due to his older brothers.

"How is your invention father? Did you find all the parts in L.A.?" Logan asked while he finished the meal he worked hard on. Mentally, he knew that he would have to change the date of the event. Mainly because Levin stormed out for no reason, and Luke was nowhere to be found. Logan wanted both his brothers present when he finally did what they essentially forced him to.

"L.A. was wonderful," Lies, "I found most of the parts that I needed," More lies. Thomas knew that he would have to send Logan, knowing that Luke would never go for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning<strong>

Thomas entered the kitchen only to find Logan cleaning yet again. He noticed a plate of steaming food waiting on the table; apparently Logan had made breakfast as well. As he ate the food, Thomas let the tears fall silently down his face.

* * *

><p><strong>That Evening<strong>

Luke was nowhere to be found, which Thomas wished he wasn't right about this fact. Logan hummed happily while stirring some type of pasta sauce; Thomas knew that tomorrow would be the day that he drove Logan to his doom. With a sigh, he asked Logan if he could sit down, as he needed to talk about something important.

"Sure pa. But it better be quick as the sauce will burn if I'm gone too long." Logan laughed as he sat across his father. Logan knew by the expression on his face that his father wasn't bringing good news.

As Thomas explained everything that happened in L.A., Levin's response and Luke's absence, and Logan's eventual departure. Logan just kept nodding, not saying a word the entire time. When his father had finished, Logan rose from the table and began stirring the sauce before combining it with the pasta.

"Logan, please talk to me. I am a horrible father, I need to know you don't hate me."

"Father, I could never hate you. I am a horrible son; by asking for that stupid rose I screwed up your trip, and broke apart this family even more. I will accept this deal as you tried to spare me, to which my brothers didn't step up to the plate to even try and save me. You need to cut them off when I leave. I will leave tonight, as I will have to ensure that I make it there in time to keep you safe. Enjoy the dinner, I will go pack." Logan spoke in such a calm voice that it scared Thomas even more than the man in the building.

"I will take you tonight Logan. I cannot express how sorry I am that this transpired, but do NOT blame yourself. You never ask for anything, I insisted this time." Thomas said trying to hold back his tears, "Go pack and we will be ready to leave."

* * *

><p><strong>In Front of the Paris Apartments – Next Morning<strong>

"This is goodbye father, I love you so much. Please be safe and live a fulfilling life for me. Also, please look underneath my pillow and through my school notebooks." Logan hugged his father before turning to the building. With a deep breath, Logan opened the front door expecting the worst. He twisted the rose in his hands, not noticing that there was a man standing behind him in the lobby of the building.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_

ME: An update!

* is shot *

ME: Fine! No more updates! JK!

Hope you enjoyed it!

-Ray


	5. New Home

_**Author's Note:**_ An update 2 days in a row? This is MADNESS! P.S. After this chapter, I have nothing planned, oops.

* * *

><p><strong>Shapes of Love<strong>

**Chapter 5: New Home**

Walking through the empty halls, Logan heard his father's truck backfire then peel off. He let a silent tear fall from his face before continuing his search for the monster that almost took his father from him. He heard noises come from various rooms, but whenever Logan opened a door, he never found anybody. He found room after room of furniture that confused him to no end.

"Where is everybody?" Logan asked himself before opening another door that had noises emanating from it. After opening the final door on the floor, Logan gave up and decided to locate the beast his father described. Walking into the courtyard, holding the rose into the air, Logan called for the beast.

"Where ARE YOU!" He screamed from the top of his lungs, only to survey the area finding the cloaked figure standing behind him. Logan jumped backwards, his heart beating faster than ever before.

"I see the old man didn't love you enough to spare his life. He must have sent you so he could live whatever few years he had left." Venom dripped from the man's tongue, Logan took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. This didn't last long.

"My father begged my older brother to go in my place, he would have rather died than have me here with _you_ but I _volunteered_. You shall never speak of my father with such disdain again, unless you're not fond of your jewels."

Taken aback the shrouded man gave a slight chuckle, walking closer to his prey. After all, he was a beast so he should be able to enjoy those less powerful than him. When he stood in front of this new intruder, he was surprised that the teen didn't back down like his father.

"You don't scare me. Nothing scares me." Logan announced boldly, inside he was shaking but after dealing with his brothers all his life, Logan knew how to hide his real feelings.

"Really?" The man pulled off his cloak, revealing his face torso, "Do I scare you now?"

"Not at all. I _told_ you, nothing scares me." Logan said staring the other man down with an intense glare that probably could melt ice.

"You may call me Mr. Garcia, since you will be living here for the rest of your life. I expect no resistance, if I sense that you are giving me the slightest disrespect, I won't hesitate taking your life."

Logan nodded, as he followed Mr. Garcia through the halls before stopping in front of Mrs. Ocha's apartment. He opened the door, shoved the teen inside and slammed it shut, leaving him all alone in a dark room.

"I guess I better turn on a light before I break anything." Logan said mostly to himself, trying to release his nervous energy before he exploded. Finding a switch, Logan flipped it into the 'on' position and sighed when he saw a normal room. For a moment he thought it was some sort of torture room. With a sigh, he plopped onto the bed, feeling tears prick behind his eyes.

"Is he okay mommy?" A young voice asked from inside the room, Logan immediately shot up and surveyed for anywhere the voice would have originated from.

Noticing a teapot, cup and bowls sitting on the table across from the bed, Logan couldn't believe his eyes when he saw an oven that looked dated, but the one thing he couldn't ignore was the grandfather clock.

"Who said that?" Logan asked hoping that the owner of the voice wasn't inside his head, but given the circumstances, it would be entirely plausible.

"Well, the cat is out of the bag now Mrs. Ocha. Tommy blew our secret pretty quickly. Garrison, you better reveal yourself as well unless you want to remain a silent clock." Logan could have sworn the oven was the owner of the older voice, and his jaw hit the floor when he thought the oven had eyes. He turned his attention to the table only to find that the pot and cup were missing.

"Fancy a cuppa tea dear? I know that Mr. Garcia could be hard to deal with. He means well but since the incident he hasn't been the same." A voice came from the foot of the bed, Logan shifted to peer over the edge and saw the pot ant cup looking back at him.

"Why not? I must have lost my mind already. A talking teapot and cup, don't forget the oven because this is all perfectly sane!" Logan laughed sounding like a true madman himself.

"I'm Mrs. Ocha, this is my son Tommy. Jeremy, the oven, is a pyromaniac; so do not let him burn anything of yours. And Garrison, the grandfather clock, is rather strict so he might be a handful. How are you son?" Mrs. Ocha asked giving Logan a look of a concerned parent, while her son gave him a weak smile.

"LOGAN! GET OUT HERE!" Mr. Garcia yelled from outside the room, probably near the courtyard by the sound of it. Logan rushed out of the room, making sure not to knock over Mrs. Ocha or Tommy.

"Yes." Replied a meek Logan, already concerned that he was in trouble.

"I hope your room suits you." Logan nodded in response, "I am leaving to go buy some food, and you are to remain in that room until I return. Am I clear?" Another nod from Logan, as Mr. Garcia covered himself before he walked to the store.

Returning to the room, Logan found that both the stove and clock had both moved near the bed. He shut the door, before deciding that he had officially lost his mind.

"Logan, we need you to hear a story." Garrison spoke, surprisingly softly for how Mrs. Ocha described him before. Jeremy gave Logan a sly grin before shifting his eyes to the bed. Logan got the hint and took a seat, listening as they explained the curse. They only knew that the curse involved Mr. Garcia, or as Jeremy put it, 'the bitch Carlos'. Remaining oblivious that they were affected as well, Logan put the pieces together from the story they wove.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Yes, I know Carlos is Mr. Garcia, but Logan didn't hence the usage of that name.

Hope you enjoy!

_RAY_


	6. New Life

**Author's Note:** Updates will be infrequent from now until after the first week of May, or basically until after school ends. Then I will try to update as much as I can without burning myself out. Please be patient and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Shapes of Love<strong>

**Chapter 6: New Life**

After listening to their story, Mr. Garcia returned from the store, and kicked Logan's door open. Logan didn't jump, but stood in front of the four friends he had here. Mr. Garcia's face softened when he saw Logan in the room, ignoring the others despite their constant care. Grabbing Logan out of the room, he slammed the door and locked it. He could no longer hide his fear, Logan stood there shaking like a leaf, not knowing why he was pulled out from his room.

"Stop thinking I am going to harm you. You have not agitated my temper, yet. I know you have to eat, so I am making dinner for you." Mr. Garcia smirked at Logan's attempt to stop shaking. He knew that fear is the best way to keep a prisoner under his control, as Logan was demonstrating.

Mr. Garcia ordered Logan to follow him as he led them up to his penthouse suite. Logan could see other items moving around in the rooms that they passed by not hearing anything, that Logan made the connection. Only the four in his room could speak, the rest were animated objects but lacked the ability to speak. Mr. Garcia shoved Logan into his room when they arrived, causing Logan to stumble and eventually fall on his face.

"You are such a klutz." Mr. Garcia smirked, before laughing at the sight of Logan sprawled on the floor. He stepped around Logan, walking into the kitchen and began cooking dinner. Logan stood up and stared at Mr. Garcia.

"What?" He barked when he felt Logan's stare on his back as he stirred the contents of the pot.

"I know." Logan whispered quickly losing his nerve entirely.

"Speak up! I can't hear anything you just said!"

"Just get it over with! I know why you need me here! To break the stupid curse you managed to get yourself in because you were too selfish and judgmental! Do whatever you need to do to me and stop making me go crazy!" Logan screamed, collapsing to his knees and covering his face with his hands.

"Logan… I need you to…."

"Just do it already! I don't care what it is just do it!" Mr. Garcia stood there in complete shock; Logan had finally lost his mind. Pulling Logan up into his arms, he carried the teen to his bedroom. Depositing the sobbing mess onto his bed, Mr. Garcia locked the door and crawled next to him.

"Logan, look at me." Logan shook his head in response, "Please?" Mr. Garcia asked.

Logan slowly opened his eyes, red and puffy from all the tears that had escaped his eyes. Rubbing the tab of his thumb against Logan's cheek wiping up the tears.

"I know they probably told you what happened, but they don't know what you have to do to break the curse, and I cannot tell you. It's something only you can do and I am not going to put any pressure on you. I just want to spend time with you, getting to know you because whether you like it or not, you are stuck with me for a year."

Logan sniffled, nodding slowly. His fears were mostly put away; he was slightly concerned that he was lying next to Mr. Garcia on his bed. Giving Mr. Garcia a weak smile, he decided to at least inform him about his past. So Logan began describing the horrible treatment that he received from his brothers, his planned suicide attempt, and his mother's death.

"Logan, I had no idea. I am so sorry." Mr. Garcia pulled Logan into his arms, vowing to himself that he would protect Logan from everything.

"I hate to say this but at the end of the year I want you to kill me if you curse is still in effect. I have nothing waiting for me back at home, other than my suicide." Logan asked before falling asleep due to emotional exhaustion.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning<strong>

Logan woke up in Mr. Garcia's arms, which confused him until memories from the night before came flooding back. Creeping into the kitchen, Logan fell into the routine of making breakfast, something that he retained from living with his brothers.

"Why are you out of bed?" Mr. Garcia asked him, sounding infuriated even though he wasn't.

"I was making breakfast Mr. Garcia." Logan replied meekly.

"If we are going to be living together, call me Carlos. Mr. Garcia is my father… not me." Carlos explained giving Logan a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry it's short! Again these aren't planned (as of now) but they will be because I need to write these out because I only want this to be 10 chapters with an epilogue, maybe.

Please review, they are my crack!

_RAY_


	7. Plans Changed?

**Author's Note:** I just got off from my college year, so I am officially on SUMMER BREAK! Which means I have no excuses not to update, crap. Just kidding! I will try harder to update more frequently, but if I am not in the mood then there won't be an update, plain and simple.

* * *

><p><strong>Shapes of Love<strong>

**Chapter 7: Plans Changed?**

Winter soon turned into spring and Logan started to enjoy his time with his new 'family'. There were plenty of nights when Logan would cry in the middle of his dream only to be woken up by Carlos gently shaking him. He never asked what Logan was dreaming of, he could guess as to what is was about. Logan would occasionally pull Carlos away from a shard of mirror, which had been gripped it so tight that it cut into his skin.

They had become a dysfunctional family, Mrs. Ocha and Garrison taking the roles of parents despite their obvious condition.

"Hey Carlos?" Logan asked one night while they lay together in Carlos' large bed. They had been laying there for about half an hour listening to the crickets constant chirping.

"What is it Logan?" Carlos shifted making sure to keep Logan in his arms. He gave Logan a slight squeeze, relishing in this moment of normalcy.

"Can we visit a library or a book store? I'm so bored around here; I can only hear Mrs. Ocha talk about her childhood so many times before I am going to go postal." With a small chuckle, Logan regretted those last few words about going postal.

"Sure. Tomorrow, you can visit a book store, I doubt your library card would work in this city." Carlos murmured into Logan's ear, the dust of sleep catching up to him.

"I want you to come Carlos. Please?"

"Anything Logie. Just go to bed." Carlos whispered as sleep took him away, calming his breathing and relaxing his muscles. Logan wasn't too far behind him, falling asleep using Carlos' arm as a pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT MORNING<strong>

Logan crawled out of bed and started making breakfast, he stopped doing it because of the fear of Levin and Luke, and instead he wanted to make Carlos smile. Even if it was over bacon and eggs. He had just put the last slice of bacon onto the plate when Carlos stumbled to the table; he was never an early morning person.

Logan put the plates on the table, giving Carlos a smile as he was having a hard time containing his excitement for later that day. Logan couldn't hold it any longer, he had to ask where they would be going for the books.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Carlos asked with his mouth full of food, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"Last night, I asked if 'we' could go to a bookstore. You just wanted me to go, but I got you to agree." Logan explained, waiting to take a bite knowing that Carlos would have another comment.

"You expect me to go out in public looking like a science experiment? What is wrong with you!" Carlos shouted giving Logan a small shiver of fear, nothing like the trembling from the first day.

"It's not like I'm asking you to become a model now! I just want you to come with me to a bookstore, it's not like anyone is going to look at you! People are too self absorbed to give a shit about anyone else!" Logan tried to reason in a calm manner, but he lost all hope in that route of action.

"Plus, how would you know if I ran off? I could just leave, or find a bridge and jump off of it. You won't know because you're too scared what other people will think about you. Grow up!" Logan stormed out of the penthouse and back to his room where he found Tommy playing around with the strings of his shoes.

"Hey Tommy! Having fun?" Logan asked giving the teacup a bright grin. His question fell on deaf ears because Tommy wasn't paying any attention to anything but the string. With a sigh, Logan grabbed a change of clothes and entered the bathroom. A hot shower was much needed to give him some time to relax before trying to talk to Carlos again.

**Meanwhile**

Carlos paced back and forth in his room, trying to figure out why Logan wanted him to go to a goddamn bookstore. He kept drawing blanks, his only idea was that Logan wanted to embarrass him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Garcia. May I come in?" Mrs. Ocha asked from the other side of the door. Carlos opened the door, allowing the elderly teapot to enter the room.

"Logan is pissed at me because I don't want to go outside to a damn bookstore."

"Why does he want to go to a bookstore? And why are you against going?" Mrs. Ocha asked moving closer to the towering man.

"He wants something to do to pass the time by, and I don't want people to see me like this." Carlos explained, before plopping down on his bed with a groan.

"It seems like he wants to go with _you_ to a bookstore. I think he wants to spend time with you. You wouldn't be alone because Logan would be there with you. Plus, it's not like you know these people and are probably never going to see them again!"

Carlos nodded before realizing what she had said, 'Logan wants to go _with me_'. He rushed out of the room, hoping that Logan hadn't left yet. He burst into the apartment room and heard the shower water running. Carlos sighed he wasn't late after all.

Logan emerged from the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist only to find Carlos sitting on the bed like a puppy waiting for its new master. Logan ignored Carlos while he grabbed a bottle of astringent and a couple of cotton pads from the dresser.

"Logan?" Carlos asked in a quiet voice, he didn't want to sound like he was still upset over this morning's events.

"What is it Carlos? I am getting ready to leave, _by myself,_ for the bookstore." Logan didn't hide the fact that he was still annoyed by the man sitting on his rarely used bed.

"Would it be alright if I went with you? That is if you still want my presence there." Carlos looked around the room trying not to stare at Logan's exposed chest. It was hard, but he managed to pry his eyes away.

"I would enjoy nothing more. I had found a few items that would cover most of your scars and metal piercings." Logan explained as he gestured to the clothes hanging up on hooks across from the bathroom.

A hooded black long sleeved shirt and red graphic print tee with dark wash jeans, hung off the hooks.

"By the way Carlos, I don't care what you look like. I like the person beneath beauty more anyway. Thanks for changing your mind, I want to get a few books for you as well."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yes, it ends here! I have it somewhat planned! I know how the ending is and that won't change so yeah. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please read my profile to see the update plans for all my stories currently in the works!

_RAY_


	8. Willing Field Trip

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I hope the wait hasn't been too long! I have another chapter for you! I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Willing Field Trip<strong>

Logan watched as the temperature gauge steadily rose as the weeks passed, he normally hated summers because it meant that both of his brothers would be home from school or had extra time off work. Normally Logan would be dreading this season well before spring bloomed the flora but Logan thought this summer would be amazing. Amazing because he was miles away from his brothers.

Most days, Carlos and Logan lazed around the complex, jumping from shade to shade as the sun crawled across the sky. Carlos would often ask Logan to sunbathe with him, commenting on how the younger male still looked transparent. Logan was never seen without a smile during these days, especially when Mrs. Ocha and the other talkative items would join them.

"Logan?" Asked Tommy after he poked the man's hand in an attempt to get his attention.

"Yes Tommy?"

"Tell me about your family! I want to know how you were as a kid because mom always scolds me and to be more like you." Logan lifted the teacup and gently placed him on his stomach before staring at the clouds that spotted the sky.

"Well, my mother was the most beautiful woman in the town I lived in, at least that's what my father always said. She could do no wrong and was loved by everyone in the community. I remember when I was a kid, she would always make sure that I would make it to school on time even though elementary school was not important. She told me one night, after I had a bad dream that all I would have to do is think of her and all the scary thoughts would be erased."

Carlos listened while Logan described his mother, he heard the sadness in his voice but he associated it with having to leave his father and that she had been taken away from him at such a young age.

"My father loved to create these crazy contraptions that he swore would change the world. And he was right; they did change the world, by adding craters from when they exploded. He might not have invented anything that drastically changed the market, he still kept at it with the same determination from when he began inventing."

Carlos reflected on his meeting with Logan's father. Hearing Logan describe him changed his view on the older man.

"My older brothers Levin and Luke hate me. I would rather not bring up the list of shit they put me through."

Carlos felt his blood boil at the thought of Logan's brothers being aggressive with him. He had to take many deep breaths to calm himself down. Staring at Logan, he felt like he was going to be sick, he put 2 and 2 together and realized why Logan wants to die. He remembered that night when Logan told him everything, but at the time Carlos hadn't put the pieces together.

Logan only had his father who truly cared about him, his mother was dead and his two brothers loathed him with an irrational hatred that stemmed from their heart. Carlos knew that he had to show that Logan had more to live for but he didn't know how.

He silently snuck over to Mrs. Ocha where he began a conversation that he hoped Logan wouldn't hear.

"I need to show Logan that life can be so much more than what he's been through. I don't know how."

"July is coming quickly, the fireworks can be seen from the top of the building. Or I hear the beach is lovely, but I doubt he would want to go all the way to the beach."

Carlos had a giant light bulb go off inside his mind, without knowing it the kind lady-turned-teapot had given him the best idea. He would make sure that everything would be ready for that day, knowing that Logan would be surprised. Especially after the last outing incident, Carlos was sure that Logan would be impressed with the fact that he _wanted _to go out to the outside world with him.

The week leading up to the Fourth of July, Carlos informed Garrison, Jeremy and Mrs. Ocha that he and Logan would be leaving and not returning until the firework show that night. He asked them to prepare the rooftop, cleaning the leaves off, putting blankets and pillows in such a way that they could watch the fireworks.

"Good Morning Logan!" Carlos whispered excitedly into Logan's ear as he gently shook the other man awake. Before Logan even had time to register what time it was, the cheerful man was dragging him into the shower.

Logan stood there dumbstruck as the water hit his chest rolling down his body before rushing into the drain. Without realizing it, he began washing his hair and sighed as the warm water relaxed his muscles. He also had time to think, mainly about Carlos. Logan had known for a long time that he was gay, but for some reason Carlos made the butterflies in his stomach fly around as if they were ADD. Snapping out of his thoughts, Logan shivered, as the water had gotten too cold for his liking. He turned the water up and finished rinsing his hair before washing his body.

As Logan was distracted in the shower, Carlos gathered the things Logan would need at the beach. He grabbed a few blankets, towels, two bottles of sunscreen and a cooler packed with soda and other items to snack on. When he heard the water turn off, Carlos looked at himself one last time in the mirror. A pair of swim trunks with some plaid design on them, a graphic tee, and a pair of sunglasses.

"Carlos, why am I getting out of the shower at 7am?" Logan asked emerging from the bathroom in a cloud of steam.

"Wait, what are you wearing?"

"Logan, would you like to go to the beach with me?" Carlos asked with a nervous smile on his face. Thoughts of Logan rejecting him filled his head, Logan laughing and saying he would never go anywhere with a freak.

"Sure, why not? I would love to go to the beach, I have never been before." Logan said with a huge smile growing across his face, "Except, I don't own a swimsuit."

"We can stop by the store and pick one up. Everything's ready, whenever you are ready to go."

* * *

><p><strong>At the Beach<strong>

Logan grinned as he stepped onto the beach with his bare feet; he never had been to the beach, as his father never had the money to spend that much on gas. He laughed before turning back and grabbing Carlos and pulling him towards the water.

"I have never been to such a more beautiful place. Thank you Carlos." Logan said as he stared off at the blue ocean. He turned and walked back to the car and grabbed their stuff before picking a good location to set up.

Carlos grabbed Logan after their area was set up and pulled off his shirt before removing Logan's. They were off into the cold water that originated from Alaska; despite this Logan ran out and dove into a wave. He emerged and yelled at the temperature. Carlos watched as Logan jumped around splashing water everywhere.

After a few hours, the sun beating on Logan's back, Carlos called Logan back to get some suntan lotion on them before they turned into lobsters. With a nod and grin, Logan ran back to the shore and up to where they had the towels laid out.

"I can't reach my back, would you mind?" Logan asked after coating the skin he could reach with the white lotion. He handed Carlos the tube of sun protection before lying down on his stomach on the towel. Shivering slightly as Carlos squirted some of the cold substance on his back, Logan sighed as Carlos rubbed it in. Logan returned the favor, his hands running over the scars that littered Carlos' back. He also felt the metal staples that were also present on his back.

"I've got to get the umbrella from the car, I can't believe I forgot it. I'll be back." Carlos shot up and rushed over to the car for a reason that had nothing to do with the umbrella. He really enjoyed having Logan touch his back, even if it was to rub in the suntan lotion.

Logan laughed quietly as he watched Carlos run through the sand, slipping every now and then. He turned to watch the waves come in, not caring that people would get in his field of vision. Until he saw two familiar faces, that he would rather not see again, Levin and Luke.

They walked up to him with malice in their eyes, Logan quickly glanced around making sure that Carlos wasn't on his way back. He stood up when they were close, checking again that he was not near.

"Hey, look who it is Luke. It's baby brother Logan. We thought you were dead, I guess father was wrong. It wasn't a horrible man that caused you to flee." Levin said giving Logan a peculiar look. Logan wasn't sure what Levin meant by the odd stare, but he knew it wasn't going to be good.

"I was right. You found somebody to get your rocks off and left father alone. He moans about how wrong we were to let you go. But I guess you fooled him." Luke sneered at his brother, feeling the urge to continue the verbal assault. That was until Carlos walked up with a questioning expression on his face.

"Damn, Luke! Look at this freak! He should not have bothered stepping out the door! I mean really, he looks like a science experiment that escaped the lab." Luke snickered at his brother's insult.

"Shut up! You two have no right to say such things to him! He is a better person than the two of you would ever be. This stranger has shown me more kindness than the two of you and I won't have you talking in such a manner! I'm glad that you both were too stuck up to sacrifice yourself for your own father because I would have never met this wonderfully amazing man. He posses such beauty that the pair of you will never be able to comprehend!" Logan raged, his breath coming in short bursts and his hands balled into fists at his side. He pushed Luke backward, causing Levin to fall as well.

With that, Logan started packing their stuff and left. Carlos following carrying a few items as well. Logan would never admit it, especially not to Carlos, but he heard his brothers call them a pair of fairies.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Apartment; On the Roof<strong>

Logan's face lit up with each firework exploding in the skies over the city. Colors of red, green, blue and white flashed over his features. Carlos couldn't keep his eyes on the fireworks, as Logan captured his attention without doing anything. They hadn't talked about what happened at the beach, but Carlos knew that Logan wasn't ready to say anything. He just relaxed and enjoyed the show with Logan, they had all summer to talk and return to the beach. They fell asleep together on the rooftop; Logan snuggled against Carlos' chest. Despite their attempts at not acquiring sunburn, Logan had a shade of red that rivaled lipstick.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** A longer chapter? I know, I am shocked as well. I just got an idea and lost control. It would have been longer but I felt that it ended nicely there.

RAY


	9. Setback

**Author's Note:** Another chapter! I just keep getting random spouts of inspiration. So until then, please bear with me. I totally watched Beauty and the Beast, the Disney movie before writing half of this chapter.

_Warnings (Triggers): _Attempted Rape, suicide.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Setback<strong>

The bright and sunny summer days soon faded into a gloomy, solemn fall season. Logan noticed that the leaves were changing and his heart sank, the year was almost up and Carlos was still stuck in the curse. Even the friends he made while living within the apartment complex were still trapped. He had gotten nowhere on breaking the curse, giving Logan a legitimate reason to feel depressed. Everyone was relying on him to break this curse but he hadn't the faintest idea on how to do so.

He felt like a failure, Logan couldn't figure out a solution to _this_ problem and that upset him immensely. After he realized this, he started ignoring Carlos and everyone because he felt like he had failed them in some way. After all, his sole reason for staying, other than to ensure the safety of his father, was to break this curse. He started hiding out in random rooms on various floors. Eventually somebody would find him; more often than not it was Carlos who found the depressed teen.

After three days of this 'hide-and-seek depressed Logan' game, Carlos had enough with Logan.

"What the hell are you doing Logan?" Carlos yelled at the figure sitting on the chaise in the corner of the room, hiding behind the bed.

"I give up." Carlos winced at Logan's meek response. He knew what his rage felt like and he knew that in a minute he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

"What are you talking about Logan?" Carlos asked trying to remain calm by taking deep breaths and counting numbers in his head.

"Just kill me now. I obviously cannot break the curse. My presence over the past months hasn't broken the curse, and I doubt with the few remaining months that it would be likely to change. So I am giving you permission to kill me, the failure." Logan stood up from the chaise, walked over to Carlos and handed him a rather large knife. He stood there, arms spread open, waiting for Carlos to strike him.

"WHAT?" Carlos roared, gripping the knife until his knuckles turned white.

"I am not going to kill you Logan! I…. I…" Logan stared blankly into Carlos eyes and that's when Carlos saw it. Logan had given up all hope, on everything. Dropping the knife, Carlos grabbed Logan and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him back to their room. _Their _room, Carlos liked the way it sounded in his head.

When they entered the penthouse, Carlos threw Logan onto the bed before turning to lock the door. Logan gulped not knowing what was going to happen, he wondered where his resolve went but he quickly realized what Carlos had in mind.

"C-Carlos, what are you d-doing?" Logan asked truly scared from being alone with Carlos. Something he hadn't felt in months.

"Proving something to you." Carlos said with a smirk before jumping onto the bed, pinning Logan down. He laughed at the sight of Logan trying to escape because Carlos knew that he could do what he wanted and nobody could stop him, but that's not what he had planned.

"C-Carlos, p-please…just let m-me go." With a slight shake of his head, Logan knew that he wouldn't be let go anytime soon.

With eyes wide, consumed with fear and trembling underneath Carlos' gaze, Logan wished he knew what was going through Carlos' mind. Before he realized it, Carlos' lips were against Logan's. He was lying there consumed with fear, unable to believe what was happening. Carlos' rough, metal-pierced lips met Logan's in a kiss that seemed to last years, at least to Logan it seemed that way.

When Carlos pulled away, Logan just stared blankly at him unable to comprehend what he just experienced. Nobody had ever kissed him like that; hell nobody had ever kissed him period. However, Carlos didn't stop there, he pressed his lips to Logan's again this time with more urgency behind them. Gripping both of Logan's hands with one of his, Carlos roughly pulled Logan's clothes off one by one. Logan knew what was coming next and he knew that he had no power to stop it, his eyes filling with tears.

"Stop…please…" Logan whispered and Carlos froze upon hearing the sheer terror in Logan's voice.

"Oh, God…. What have I done?" Carlos left Logan lying there naked, rushing out of the room.

Logan covered himself with the sheets and sobbed. He prayed that Carlos didn't come back, ever, but he knew that Carlos would eventually return. After all, this was his room. He quickly inspected his clothes and deemed that they were too torn to wear and cover himself decently. He used the sheet to cover his waist and ran out of the room, out of the penthouse. Logan rushed into his room and tripped over the sheet and fell.

"Logan! What happened to you my boy?" Garrison asked immediately as soon as Logan stumbled into the room.

"What did Carlos do? Logan?" Jeremy inched closer, checking for any signs of assault. He knew Carlos had a temper and a violent streak but he never expected that it would be directed at Logan. When he noticed the black bruises around Logan's wrists, he knew all that he needed to.

Mrs. Ocha noticed Carlos rushing away from the complex, so she followed him. Obviously something happened in order for Carlos to willingly leave without Logan's presence. She hopped Logan was all right, but continued following the man. Tommy would be fine without her for a few hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's Room<strong>

Jeremy and Garrison did their best to gather Logan together and place him into the bed. He continued crying, muttering words that seemed to make no sense like 'Carlos' and 'Force'. Jeremy knew what likely had happened between Logan and Carlos and it made his stomach churn, if he had one. Garrison stood over by the door, waiting for Carlos just in case he didn't have enough of the boy. From the looks of things, Logan was lucky or unlucky.

"I-I c-can't stay here anymore." Logan said eerily calm before getting out of bed and pulling on whatever clothes he could find in the room. He ran out of the room, headed away from the apartment and in the direction of the nearest tall building. As if the weather could sense his mood, storm clouds rolled in and there were flashes in the distance.

Standing at the edge of the building, he didn't notice people staring at him with their cell phones. Within seconds the cops and fire department had arrived, along with the rain. News reporters were almost as abundant as the police as Logan made braking news on every major news station.

* * *

><p><strong>Some street, in front of a electronics shop<strong>

Mrs. Ocha had caught up with Carlos, who carried her along the streets, trying to make it seem like he _wasn't _talking to a moving teapot, but talking to a teapot he was carrying. He suddenly stopped when he noticed the news on the TV's located behind the glass of the electronics store.

'..Police are trying their best to communicate with the man, however he is unwilling to talk. He seems to be hesitant to move in either direction, the rain is probably not making it any better for him. Fire department and paramedics are standing by and ready to catch him if he does indeed jump.'

Carlos started running at a breakneck speed when he saw that it was Logan who was standing at the edge. He blamed himself, but he needed to save Logan, even if it meant allowing him to leave. Running through the streets, Carlos slid into a turn and dashed down the alley, counting the number of streets until he reached the one Logan was at.

Only a couple of blocks, a couple yards, a couple feet, a couple of people, police officers, and finally a megaphone. Standing in the middle of the police barricade, Carlos ignored the looks from the crowd, officers and news reporters and yelled into the megaphone.

"I love you Logan! I never meant to hurt you baby, but this isn't the answer!" Carlos prayed he wasn't too late.

Logan lifted one leg, and slipped over the edge. Carlos watched in horror as Logan fell from the building. Time seemed to slow down, firemen were pushing that inflatable buffer towards the area that Logan seemed to be falling towards, Carlos collapsing onto himself, Mrs. Ocha still within his grip. She had tears in her eyes but nobody seemed to notice that she had eyes, as they were all staring in shock at the falling man.

With a sickening crack, Logan's fall finally ended, as Carlos passed out, still gripping Mrs. Ocha as if his life depended on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Los Angeles Community Hospital<strong>

People walking in and out of the waiting room, leaving gifts for loved ones, but the night the man fell from a 9-storey building received gift after gift from complete strangers. Eventually the receptionist told them to place them on the counter and clear the area, there were so many people leaving gifts that they had to stop letting people who weren't visiting family from entering past the waiting room.

Carlos woke up in a hospital bed, with a teapot sitting on the table next to the wall. Without even asking anything, Carlos knew that something wasn't right. Mrs. Ocha still had tears running down the side of what was her face. He pressed the button to alert the nurses that he was awake and waited for someone to respond.

"Where is he?" That's all he had to ask, the nurse gave him a sad look before leading him out of the room. With a quick glance back, Mrs. Ocha nodded before closing her eyes and appearing to be a random teapot sitting inside an empty hospital room.

"I am so sorry, I was watching the news when I saw. I don't know what else to say." Carlos' heart sunk with every word the nurse said, he already had his heart broken and now she was twisting the knife only causing him more pain.

When they stopped in front of a normal hospital room, Carlos got confused. He walked in and saw a miracle. Logan was alive, with a broken arm and leg, but alive. His heart soared into his throat with joy, he wasn't dead!

Deciding to let him sleep, Carlos sat there and waited, waited for the chance to apologize. He asked the nurse to bring the teapot from his room into this one, and thankfully she didn't ask a question.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Another long-ish chapter! I am so proud! Granted this is probably the saddest chapter I wrote for this story, but nonetheless I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review, there is only one more chapter left, unless I do an epilogue. Would you guys like an epilogue?

_RAY_


	10. Love is

**Author's Note:** Basically, there aren't enough excuses in the world to describe how sorry I am that I let this wait for so long. I don't have any thing to say in my defense, other than I blame life. Just so you know, even though this is labeled as "Complete" there will be an epilogue, I just can't promise it will be anytime soon. So for the meantime, please accept this final chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Love is…<strong>

Carlos sat there, waiting for Logan to wake up from the sedative he was given, allowing them to set both broken bones. In his mind, Carlos replayed Logan's fall from the building and each and every time, he couldn't actually remember anything else except the look of sheer terror on Logan's face. Grabbing Logan's hand, Carlos pressed his forehead to the bed and began to speak.

"Logan, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened." Pause, "Yes, actually I do. I couldn't stand listening to you talk about how you had failed me, that you wanted to die, that you couldn't stand to live another moment that you handed me a knife and begged for me to kill you." Warm tears were escaping his eyes and falling to the laminated floor.

"I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am, I reacted that way because I felt you drifting further into that abyss of self-loathing. I thought that I was being romantic, or showing you how much you meant to me. I still have that temper, even if ever since you came around, I haven't acted out that badly."

Carlos focused on his words, trying to keep them coherent, even if they were falling on deaf ears, he didn't want to lose his courage and falter. He didn't notice the small smirk on Logan's face, indicating that his words were reaching the other teen.

"I know I don't deserve you forgiveness, not after what I almost did to you, but what I said was true. I love you Logan, and if you were to find it within you heart to forgive me, then I would be the happiest man alive."

"You're such an idiot. Of course I have to forgive you after that speech." Carlos' head shot up off the bed, and stared at Logan, who had a huge grin on his face and what looked like diamonds in his eyes.

"Logan!" Carlos threw himself onto the bed-ridden teen, wrapping his arms around him and smiling.

"You couldn't let me sleep a while longer? You had to start that speech right when I started dreaming about being an only child. I'm hurt!" Despite trying to sound annoyed, Logan's voice betrayed him.

"How much of that did you hear?" Carlos asked pulling away from Logan, still sporting a grin that threatened to consume his entire face.

"Most of it."

"Oh…."

"And guess what?" Logan asked, tilting Carlos' head in order to look him in the eyes.

"What?"

"I love you Carlos."

Logan watched in awe as the piercings, staples, scars, and tattoos faded away as if they were never there. Short brown hair grew in seconds from Carlos' bald scalp and the color returned to his skin, an olive shade that Carlos' hadn't realized he missed. The tattoo on Carlos' wrist faded leaving a two-tone heart. Orange and yellow, blended together in such a way that it looked like it was moving.

Mrs. Ocha, replaced the tea kettle on the shelf, much to Logan's surprise. While back at the Paris Apartments soon found themselves human, and they knew that Logan had done it.

Love can be found within anybody, even if they feel like they are unable to be loved, or love another. It exists in the deepest reaches of the heart, growing slowly until it consumes the entire person. Hence, love itself, is infinite. Love never has a shortage, nor can it be contained. Love doesn't have to make sense it just has to be.

Carlos found somebody to love in Logan, somebody that he felt the need to protect, respect and to remind him that nobody is without flaws. Logan discovered that he deserved more than what his brothers told him he deserved, that nobody is exactly as they seem and that love sometimes gives second chances.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There you have it, the last chapter of Shapes of Love. I hope you enjoyed it despite the wait, and please have a great day!

_RAY_


	11. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** I'm back! This time with the epilogue for this story! I have been really lacking in the update department, and you guys already know the reason why. However, with the next semester I have a day off which means I may be able to write more. Keep your fingers crossed.

* * *

><p><strong>Shapes of Love: Epilogue<strong>

Revving the engine of the expensive sports car that sat in the driveway of the mansion, Carlos grew impatient as he waited for the only person who mattered in his life. He knew they were already late, but apparently it didn't matter to Logan. He could get away with anything, even showing up late on this day. With a sigh, Carlos turned off the engine and pulled his keys from the ignition, hoping that Logan didn't get lost again.

"Logan! Where are you!" Carlos called as he entered the foyer, wondering where Logan was or what he was doing. He walked towards their bedroom still getting used to the fact that it was _their_ bedroom. Pulling open the door he noticed Logan sitting on the bed, holding a red box.

"Hey, whatcha got there babe?" Taking a seat next to Logan on the bed, Carlos nudged his silent partner. Shaking his head, Logan shot out of the bed and stumbled forward.

"Woah, watch it. You don't wanna break anything before today." Carlos laughed as he stood up staring at Logan's back.

Turning around quickly, Logan dropped to one knee and grabbed Carlos' left hand. Taking a deep breath he looked into the deep pools that were Carlos' eyes.

"Carlos, we have been together for just over a year, more if you count our rocky beginning. Nothing has made me happier than waking up next to you every day. Would you do me the incredible honor of marrying me?" Logan smiled with tears at the corner of his eyes, threatening to spill at a moments notice; he opened the box to reveal a titanium engagement ring.

Shocked and unable to form a coherent sentence, Carlos just nodded repeatedly tears freely falling. He pulled Logan to his feet and continued nodding as Logan put the ring onto Carlos' finger.

"I hate to ruin this moment, but your ass is vibrating" Logan laughed, placing a quick kiss on Carlos' lips before walking to the bathroom.

"Hello?" Carlos spoke into the phone, knowing who was on the other line.

"You better tell me that you are stuck in traffic on your way over here. Because if you aren't I can still make your life miserable."

"Mrs. Ocha, you flatter me. This time it wasn't my fault that we were late, you can thank Logan for our late departure. We will be leaving in a minute, you can talk his ear off then." Carlos smiled at the sound of her voice, knowing that she only wished the best for him.

"Well don't take forever getting out of bed Carlos. I'll see you boys soon, tell Logan I said 'Hi' and drive safe."

"Come on Logan! Let's go shock the family with our big news." Carlos grabbed Logan's hand and led him out of the house. Grabbing the last bag from the bed, Logan squeezed Carlos' hand as they left their house.

* * *

><p><strong>Half an Hour Later<strong>

Pulling up into the parking lot of the once abandoned apartment complex, Carlos smiled as he saw the state of the house that now stood where the apartment complex once was. They had left the parking lot alone, as they knew that with the family they had, they would need the extra space to park cars. Mrs. Ocha and Tommy lived in the main house, while Garrison and Jeremy lived in the two smaller condos that were built behind the house.

"It doesn't even feel like it's been a year." Logan sighed before opening his door and stretching from the short car ride.

"I know, but I wouldn't change a thing." Carlos smiled opening the trunk with his remote, grabbing a couple of the bags that were threatening to fall over. Logan grabbed the remaining bags, and walked up toward the main house, where Mrs. Ocha waited with a bright grin on her face.

"Carlos said you were the reason why you left late. Now what on the earth could have made _you_ late Logan?" Mrs. Ocha wasn't mad at either one of them; she loved them and pulling on their strings whenever she could. However, with Logan she does not push him too far, as memories of that night constantly remind her that Logan was almost lost to them forever.

"Well, you see… Carlos?" Logan turned to look back at Carlos who held up a hand full of bags with the ring shining on his finger.

"Logan! You did not!" She nearly tackled Logan to the floor with the strength of her embrace, a bright grin on her face as she hugged Logan.

After a minute of having the air forcefully leave his lungs, Logan excused himself to place the bags in the house. Finding the way to the kitchen was much easier than the palace he lived in now, but he still loved where he lived. Busying himself with the various pots boiling, he quickly lost himself in the task of cooking.

Carlos and Mrs. Ocha took the individually wrapped presents from the bags and placed them underneath the tree that stood proudly in the center of the living room. Noises could be heard from the backyard, where Tommy was running around the lawn while Jeremy shot marshmallows at him with the toy gun he found sitting on the table. Garrison sat at the plastic foldout table watching the two with a bemused expression.

"You know you don't have to do that Logan. You're the guest here, and I think that Mrs. Ocha can handle things for a while." Carlos whispered into Logan's ear, while he stirred the gravy and prodded the boiling potatoes with a fork. Shaking his head, Logan didn't want to say anything but he felt like he needed to be doing something productive. Carlos understood why, his brothers made him this way.

Carlos remembered when he and Logan first bought the house; well he bought the house despite Logan's complaining about not wanting to be a 'mooching freeloader'.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK (6 Months ago)<em>

_Logan wandered inside the mansion, which is what it felt like to him after coming from a 3-bedroom house. This place had 8 bedrooms in total, with 4 bathrooms, a kitchen that could be used to feed an army consistently, three large living rooms/dens, a backyard with a pool and enough grass to host Monday Night Football. The first time Carlos showed Logan the house that he bought, Logan nearly passed out. Immediately, he told Carlos that he would be fine in a one-bedroom apartment in the Paris Apartment Complex. _

_Later that night, with all the boxes moved in and one of the living rooms converted to a library with shelves along every wall, Carlos and Logan went to bed. When Carlos woke up the next morning, Logan was missing and he smelled food cooking, which was odd considering their appliances shouldn't have been delivered yet. _

_Walking through the house, Carlos noticed that every box was gone and their items had been arranged in the rooms. Their living room that wasn't turned into a library had both couches and the television already installed. Everything had been organized, arranged, and the boxes emptied and removed. Carlos wondered who had done this as he entered the kitchen to find Logan standing over the stove making pancakes. _

_Carlos noticed there was a lot wrong with this scene. Logan's shirt had been ripped in too many places, and sweat stains were still present. Logan's arms had cuts and bruises, his legs looked like they were both strained and weak. Apparently Logan couldn't handle how much Carlos had done for him with the house and all, so he spent from the time they went to bed until morning unpacking everything and moving in all the furniture by himself. _

_Logan slept for the next two days, waking up whenever Carlos thought he should eat something and drink water. When Logan woke up on his own, Carlos was sleeping next to him, as it was half past 2 in the morning. Lying back down, Logan closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep until morning. _

_Carlos asked why Logan had done all that without asking for help. Logan explained it as a result of living with his brothers who demanded everything from him and constantly asked for more. He shyly admitted that he was used to staying awake through the night getting everything they asked for done. He broke Carlos heart when he said he felt useless after Carlos had bought the house. _

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>Giving Logan some space, he kissed his cheek before finding Mrs. Ocha and Garrison sitting on the metal chairs watching the scene of Jeremy and Tommy pretending to be an alien and space cowboy.<p>

"How has he been?" Garrison asked, knowing Logan's history. They all knew, as Logan couldn't keep it a secret when he lived in the Paris Apartment Complex.

"Better." Glancing over his shoulder, Carlos saw Logan smiling as he finished the Christmas dinner.

"That's not what I meant but I'm glad to hear it. I meant with the news of his brother." Garrison explained, trying not to speak to loudly.

"There are times when he refuses to talk about it, but I understand why. Even though they were horrible to him, it still hurts to lose family."

"While I think this is not the right time to be discussing this, I cannot hope to understand what Logan must have gone through. I have never met this Luke, but nobody deserves to go like that."

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK (4 Months ago)<em>

_It should have been a normal Monday for both Logan and Carlos. Logan had classes to go to at the University located a few miles away from their house, while Carlos had a job managing the local branch of his father's company. Logan was about to leave the house when he got a call on his cell from an unknown number. Answering it without thinking, he regretfully heard the voice of his older brother Levin, sobbing. _

_From the mumbling and wailing, Logan vaguely understood that something had happened to Luke. When Levin mentioned something about police and suspect, Logan fit the pieces together. He suspected that his brother had woo'ed the wrong person ending up in his death. _

_Standing there in complete shock, Logan couldn't believe it. Levin, in that moment seemed human, unlike the brother who had made his life hell earlier in the year. _

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>Carlos left the table, leaving Mrs. Ocha and Garrison to continue watching Tommy and Jeremy. Entering the kitchen, he saw Logan standing in front of the sink, holding a knife in his hand and staring at it silently. He knew that Logan wouldn't do anything, there were bad days but Logan never seemed like he was before Carlos had met him.<p>

"Hey, is dinner almost ready? I'm sure your father is on his way." Carlos hugged Logan from behind, placing a hand on the arm that held the knife.

"Yeah, its ready. Just waiting for my dad to show up. Been a hell of a year."

"You can say that again." Kissing his cheek, Carlos tightened his hug.

Love is the one thing that humans cannot live without. Finding love that can last a lifetime, through the trials and tribulations of everyday life, is a miracle, as most through their lives never know that this kind of love exists.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I could have continued writing this, but I felt like this would be a good ending. I want to thank everyone who read this and stuck with me as I took my sweet time writing this. Everyone who reviewed, I want you to know how much your support means to me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you will enjoy the rest of the stories that I write.

_RAY_


End file.
